European patent application EP 0 350 535 describes a device in which an open-worked scraper member is movable inside the body of the receptacle, in such a manner as to move upward and downward, respectively, while the applicator element is being removed from the receptacle, and while the applicator element is being put back in. This makes it easier to empty the receptacle, by ensuring that any composition that sticks to the body of the receptacle can be taken by the applicator element. A wiper member is provided in a top portion of the receptacle to scrape the stem of the applicator.